Wife Swap
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittana and Faberry both think they lead perfect lives, but after swapping wives on the TV show Wife Swap, each couple starts to realize they might benefit from some change. Brittana, Faberry, Quitt friendship, Pezberry friendship. Chapter 4 deals with talk & actions of cheating.
1. Chapter 1

_Every week all across America, we pick two families from two different locations to swap lives for two weeks. See what happens this week on - WIFE SWAP._

_This week we meet the Pierce-Lopez family from just outside of San Francisco, California. Wife Brittany is a famous dance instructor who believes in dancing your way through life and always following your heart. Wife Santana is a high powered lawyer at one of the top Family Law firms in the State, who could easily working 80 hour weeks but manages her time well & considers home time a priority. She spends her weekends with Brittany volunteering at an animal shelter. She likes to sing in her spare time. Even with their fancy jobs they still chose to live outside the city in a rustic cottage up in the mountains. Santana will be trading places with Quinn Fabray of the Fabray-Berry Household in New York City. _

_Quinn is a world-renowned physical therapist who specializes in temporary paralysis. Her wife Rachel Berry is the Rachel Berry, star of stage and screen, most recently seen in the Tony Award winning play "Season Four Was All A Bad Dream." They spend their free time giving vocal lessons to inner city children and exercising. They live in an Upper West Side condo just steps from Central Park. _

_For the first week each wife will live by their new families rules, then in the second week there will be a rule change and the families will have to live by the new wife's rules. They have each written an instruction manual as to how they like their houses run._

"Baby, it's just two weeks. This was your idea. It'll be fun. Maybe the woman who comes here will be an animal lover also!" Santana kissed her wife Brittany again, rubbing her back in a soothing manner hoping to stop the inevitable tears.

"I know, but I don't like being apart from you. Two weeks is a long time. What if my new wife is mean?" Brittany pouted.

"First of all, stop calling her your new wife. Second, if she's mean I'll sense it and come back to kick her ass," Santana puffed her chest out, feeling proud.

"Ok, silly. I love you. You be nice to your new wife. Remember this is going to be televised," Brittany kissed her wife again, giving a quick pat on the ass causing Santana to blush at the cameraman.

Santana got into her limo, reaching out the window to wipe a tear off of Brittany's cheek. "I'll be home so soon baby, I'll miss your face," Santana whispered to a nodding Brittany. She closed the window and the limo drove off.

"Rachel, please promise me that you won't make the new woman listen to your greatest hits the first night she gets here," Quinn sighed, handing her suitcase to the waiting doorman.

"Well, unless she is a cavewoman, she will have already heard it so I don't have to worry about that, now do I?" Rachel stood on her tiptoes to give her wife a peck on the lips.

"Oh, honey, please don't scare her. We don't know what her likes and dislikes are. I know it's hard for you to believe but some people don't like your style of music," Quinn winced, bracing for a possible rant.

"Well, I will just have to change her if that is the case," Rachel huffed.

Quinn, Rachel, and the doorman rode the elevator down in silence. Quinn hopped into the limo, blowing Rachel one last kiss from the window.

"Be good!" Quinn yelled as the limo drove away.

The limo from the airport dropped Santana and her bags off in front of a tall, expensive looking building. The doorman opened the front door as if expecting her and followed her into the elevator.

"Ma'am, I'll show you to your new apartment. Ms. Berry will be home around dinner time this evening," the doorman informed Santana.

Santana walked into the apartment, the high ceilings and straight lines jarred Santana at first, but her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright whites of the walls and countertops.

"Where the hell is everything?" Santana asked the doorman who was busy putting her bags in the guest room.

"Ms. Berry likes a neat home," he answered.

"Ms. Berry likes a stick up her ass," Santana muttered to herself. "Ok thanks, for helping with the bags."

"It's my job Ma'am."

"Right, ok there's a manual around here somewhere," Santana walked into the spacious kitchen and found the bounded pages near a huge coffee maker. "Jesus, that thing is bigger than my car."

Santana sat down on a bar stool and started reading.

_Hi, welcome to our home. We are Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Yes, that Rachel Berry. We run an orderly and tight knit home. We are both very busy professionals who are out the door at 5:45 sharp and sometimes don't return home until midnight. Rachel has a very strict routine that she must follow precisely every morning. Quinn does not. We keep a vegan household and allow no animal products in the house. We don't allow smoking or excessive drinking and ask that you remove your shoes upon entering. We are lovely people who met in high school and have been married for ten blissful years. Welcome to our lives!_

"Holy shit," Santana looked up at the camera with a mix of fear and shock. She quickly ran off camera and right back again, "my shoes," she whispered.

Santana got up to look around, the fridge had nothing but bottled water and fruit, though she did find a stash of bacon in the back behind the baking soda which she assume was Quinn's. She found the bedroom, which was surprisingly not white. It was gold, the bedframe, the furniture, everything was gold.

"Where the hell am I?" Santana wondered aloud while running her fingers over the gold plated mirror. The closets were organized by type and color. Santana noticed an odd amount of sweaters with animals on them and wondered if she had missed the part in the manual about children.

Santana had finished snooping around her new apartment and had settled into the guest bed for a quick nap when she heard the front door open.

"Helloooo, new wifey?" Santana heard from the living room.

"Oh lord, give me strength. Just think of Brittany, think of Brittany," Santana chanted as she walked down the long hallway.

"Oh my, you are beautiful," Rachel openly gawked at Santana.

"Uhhh, Hi," Santana waved awkwardly, "_you_ are my new wife?" Santana's memory clicked to last spring when she and Brittany were in New York and went to see a show.

"Yes, you know who I am?" Rachel smirked.

"Uh, yeah, my wife she's a big fan. You're really short in person."

"My legs are deceiving," Rachel answered bluntly. "So, have you made yourself at home?"

"Yes, thank you. Everything is so - clean," Santana looked around, her eyes falling on the deceiving legs she was just made aware of.

"Why did you agree to be on Wife Swap, Santana?" Rachel asked, moving closer.

"I don't know, my wife wanted to do it. She said it would be nice to see how other people live and see if we can benefit from some change. What about you?" Santana regained herself and was feeling confident again. "Why did you want to share your home with a beautiful woman who wasn't your wife?" Santana winked at Rachel, causing her to blush.

"Well, aren't you a firecracker. I thought it would be a good acting experience," Rachel answered. The two women now circling each other.

"You are tiny," Santana laughed, "like tiny, tiny."

"You aren't exactly six foot yourself," Rachel spat back.

"This is going to be an interesting two weeks," They both said in unison.

"Well, this first week you have to live by my rules. So starting tomorrow we wake up at 4:15am and perform a vigorous workout on the elliptical before engaging in my patented morning ritual," Rachel explained, walking into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Why the hell do you wake up so early to work out?" Santana yelled, taking the bottle of water out of Rachel's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, can you reach the top shelf of the fridge to get another?" Santana smirked.

"You are pretty rude to someone who owns you for the next seven days," Rachel remarked, grabbing another bottle of water from the bottom shelf.

"The only person who owns me is my wife, and that's only on certain nights," Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"First of all, my wife does that creepy eyebrow thing. Second, it seems we might have more in common than we thought," Rachel walked past Santana, brushing their shoulders as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn slowly walked up the steep rocky stairs that led to her new home for the next two weeks. She rounded the bend and was greeted with a modest sized structure that looked more like a ski lodge than a house. She opened the door and was met with the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. She couldn't help but notice the clutter. It wasn't messy by any means, there was just stuff everywhere. Every surface had either a picture or a drawing or an animal figurine.

"Well, at least we traded with a couple who seem to be the complete opposite of us," Quinn laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. Everything was framed in old dark wood. She opened the refrigerator to find weeks worth of food. Meats, cheeses, vegetables, fruits. Several kinds of juices and drinks. Her eyes quickly fell on the stack of different types of bacon on the bottom shelf. She turned from the camera to wipe the little bit of drool that had collected at the corner of her mouth.

"Right, so where is that manual?" Quinn tried to compose herself, eyeing the papers on the small wood breakfast table.

_Hi, we are Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez. We love each other, animals, singing, and dancing. We both work very demanding jobs but make sure we are both home in time for dinner, even if it's very late. We try to spend as much time together as possible, especially on the weekends. Santana leaves for work early in the mornings, but Brittany doesn't have to be at her studio until 10AM. Because of Brittany's schedule she is home more than Santana and takes care of the cleaning and shopping, though Santana does most of the cooking. We both work in the City, but love living out here in the mountains. We moved into the City straight after college, so Santana could go to law school but realized it just wasn't for us. We've been together since High School and haven't been with anyone else since and never will be ever again. Hope you have fun here!_

"Well, they sound chipper. At least whichever one wrote this," Quinn smiled, getting excited for her new wife. She roamed around some more, counting five cats around the house, but really not sure if she just kept running into the same one. She knew there were at least two since one of them was incredibly overweight and seemed to get angry when Quinn picked up what she thought was a cigarette butt from in front of him. She was unpacking her bags in the guest room when she heard the front door open.

"Is my new wife here?" Brittany yelled up the stairs.

"Hi, hi. I'm here," Quinn laughed coming down the stairs.

"You are so pretty! I like that you are blond," Brittany met Quinn halfway up the stairs, squeezing her in a big hug.

"Wow, you are very strong," Quinn said, though Brittany was cutting off a significant amount of air to her lungs.

"I'm a dancer. So Quinn, right? Tell me about yourself," Brittany asked, dragging Quinn down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ok, well I am a physical therapist, I work with people who have been in accidents and are temporarily paralyzed or partially paralyzed. I travel all over giving lectures and classes, which I really like doing except it takes me away from my wife even more than I normally am. She's a big Broadway star, Rachel Berry," Quinn stopped. Rachel had trained her to pause after saying Rachel's name and wait for a reaction. Brittany was just staring at her.

"My wife went to live with Rachel Berry?" Brittany asked quietly, her mood suddenly changing.

"What's wrong? I mean are you worried that your wife will cheat on you? Rachel wouldn't do that," Quinn said feeling bad for Brittany.

"Oh, gosh no. Santana would never cheat on me. She barely even looks at other women. I'm just thinking. I don't know Rachel, but from what I've read about her she's - feisty. And my Santana, is well, similar in that respect. I'm just thinking about the two of them under one roof. I hope you have homeowner's insurance," Brittany shook her head.

"Are you telling me I essentially have two Rachel's in my house right now?" Quinn asked, her hands starting to shake a little bit.

"From what I understand, yes. Except, Santana isn't really a diva, she's just really opinionated and thinks she's always right," Brittany explained, not helping Quinn's thoughts of disaster.

"Well, we are across the country from whatever explosion those two will have, right? So, let's just relax and get to know each other some more," Quinn sighed, settling back into her chair.

"I have just the thing for that," Brittany jumped up and ran to a small room next to the kitchen, reemerging with a bottle of red wine.

"I think this might work out just fine," Quinn smiled.

Across the country, Santana and Rachel were engaged in a particularly heated game of Nintendo Wii Karaoke.

"You're not too bad for an amateur," Rachel said, to Santana who was trying to catch her breath after a rousing rendition of "Beyoncé's Halo."

"Please, who you calling an amateur? I sing like this in my sleep. I haven't even broken out the good stuff yet," Santana cocked her head to the side, daring Rachel to test her.

"Ok, hot stuff. I pick one and you pick one. The game decides on the winner," Rachel straightened her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"You go first, Tiny." Santana sat down on the hard couch behind them.

Rachel glared at Santana for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the TV. She picked her song and stood with her head down waiting for the opening notes. Before Santana could look and see what song Rachel had picked, she heard the beginning of "Don't Rain On My Parade" blasting through the apartment. Santana sat mesmerized throughout the whole performance only snapping out of it when Rachel turned to bow in her direction.

"What do you have to say now, Chica?" Rachel plopped down next to Santana.

"That was amazing. No joke, that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard," Santana pretended to bow down. "But now it's my turn," She smirked, taking the microphone out of Rachel's hands.

Santana stood still waiting for her music to start. Soon she started tapping her foot to the opening chords of "Back To Black". Santana sang that song like it was the last song she would ever sing and Rachel noticed. She finished singing and turned to bow towards Rachel who was standing to give Santana a standing ovation.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you have some lungs on you after all. You sang the shit out of that song," Rachel beamed, uncharacteristically. "Have you ever thought about trying to break into the business? I have a lot of contacts," Rachel asked seriously, causing Santana to blush.

"No, no. I love my job. I just like to sing as a hobby. Been doing it since High School glee club," Santana laughed and sat back down next to Rachel.

"You know, I'm starting a new album this week. I could use a fresh set of background vocals," Rachel hinted, while getting up to fetch a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

"No, I couldn't do that," Santana waved her off, secretly smiling at the idea.

"Week one is my rules. One of my rules is that you have to sing backup vocals for me," Rachel smirked, handing Santana a full glass of wine, which she downed quickly noticing Rachel doing the same.

"I'm not sure that's how the rules work..." Santana started.

"That's how my rules work," Rachel finished as they clinked glasses. "Now pick a duet, I want to hear exactly how our voices sound together."

Santana took awhile to scroll through the song list on the screen, smiling brightly when she came across her choice. "Ok, close yours eyes I don't what you to know what song I picked until it comes on." Santana instructed an already slightly buzzed Rachel. "My part first," Santana stood up.

Rachel closed her eyes excited to hear the choice Santana would pick, soon enough she heard the opening chords of Whitney Houston's So Emotional and Santana started singing. Rachel's eyes shot open, she was laughing so hard she wasn't sure she would make her cue, but at just the right moment Santana beckoned Rachel up off the couch with a long finger and a playful come-hither motion. Rachel grabbed her controller and joined Santana. They sang and danced around the living room, bumping into each other and laughing. They both hit the high note perfectly, their voices harmonizing as if they'd been practicing for weeks. They hit the last note and stood there smiling at each other.

"I'm going to hug you now, ok? Ok?" Rachel asked. She gave Santana an awkward but friendly side hug before she received an answer. Santana didn't really mind, she was having so much fun but this was still a stranger and they were both kind of buzzed.

"Ok, ok enough," Santana laughed, putting a flat palm up to magically push Rachel away. "Let's clean up."

"What do you think our wives are doing right now?" Rachel asked, catching her breath and shutting the TV off.

"If I know my Brittany they are drinking wine and Brittany is showing Quinn some of her dance moves or making Quinn try to talk to one of our cats," Santana smiled thinking about Brittany.

"You having a talking cat?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"No, but when you meet Brittany don't tell her that."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you dance all day long?" Quinn asked as they entered Brittany's dance company the next day, a Saturday. Normally Santana would probably have a court date or something but given Quinn not being a lawyer, another associate would be handling Santana's cases for the next two weeks.

"Yup," Brittany smiled, pulling Quinn into a dressing room off of the main studio. "Did you bring the clothes I left on your bed?" Brittany asked as she started to undress.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Quinn asked nervously, looking at the cameras around them.

"Oh, right. Ok guys we have to change. Go away," Brittany smiled, pushing the crew out of the dressing room. She made sure the lock the door and continued taking her street clothes off.

"No, I can't undress in front of you," Quinn whispered, bright red.

"Come on silly, we're both girls. It's just us," Brittany reassured Quinn by taking her shirt and bra off, replacing it with a sports bra and spandex tank.

"Ok, ok Britt, I'm just going to turn around though," Quinn sighed, turning her back to Brittany and quickly changing into the clothes Brittany left her.

Brittany hummed to herself while she finished changing. She turned towards the end to see a thick jagged scar running up Quinn's whole back. She decided she would ask Quinn about it later tonight.

Quinn joined in on one of Brittany's beginner classes. Brittany noticed Quinn was a pretty good dancer. She had nice lines and seemed to grasp choreography fairly quickly. Quinn was sweating and panting by the end of the class but had a huge smile on her face and was chatting with some of the other women in the class. Brittany jogged over and gave Quinn and hug and a high five.

"You did such a great job, Quinn! You are a really good dancer, do you dance at home?"

"No, not really. We go out dancing sometimes but not a lot. I danced and was a cheerleader in High School," Quinn shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, Santana and I were cheerleaders and were in our High School glee club! That's how we met," Brittany squealed, hugging Quinn again.

"It's a small world isn't it, Brittany?" Quinn smiled.

"Call me Britt. Can I call you Q?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I like that. Makes me feel young again," Quinn smiled back.

"Ok, Q, I have three more classes today. You can stay around or go check out the City. I'll be home around 6," Brittany told Quinn while executing a series of stretches that made Quinn blush from head to toe.

"Ok, I think I'm going to explore a little bit. I'll meet you back here at 5:30 and we can go home together," Quinn offered to a very happy Brittany.

Quinn changed back into her street clothes, poking her head into Brittany's next class to wave bye. She stopped for a cup of coffee down the street thinking about how much fun it was to dance again. It made her feel young and energetic and happy. She had a few hours before she had to meet Brittany back at the studio so she kept walking around, eventually stumbling upon an outdoor mall where she bought a bottle of wine to replace the one they drank last night and some food to make dinner. She found a store that sold fancy dancewear and bought Brittany an expensive new leotard to thank her for the dance class today. She found a bookstore and sat in the back reading a fiction book, which she realized she hadn't done in years. All Quinn ever read were medical journals or reviews of Rachel's plays or the newspaper in the morning on the way to the hospital. It felt good to just sit and quietly read a book for pleasure. Before Quinn knew it, it was time to meet Brittany. She purchased the book she was reading and bought Brittany a book on dancing she saw at the counter. She walked back to the stupid just in time for Brittany to come out of the dressing room in her street clothes again.

"Hiya, Q! You look like you've been busy," Brittany pointed at all of the bags Quinn was holding.

"I guess I have," Quinn chuckled, "I bought you some gifts but you don't get them until we get home," Quinn said to a now pouting Brittany.

"Wow, that is quite a powerful pout you have there Britt," Quinn said in shock. It was hitting her right in the chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to using that on Santana," Brittany stopped pouting and giggled. "It works really well on her, sorry I tried to use it on you."

"It's ok, it reminds me of when Rachel looks up at me with her big doe eyes," Quinn smiled, thinking about Rachel.

"Do you have a secret thing you use on her?" Brittany asked, taking some of the bags from Quinn & locking the door of the studio.

"She knows I really mean business when I raise one eyebrow," Quinn showed Brittany who genuinely looked scared.

"That's intimidating," Brittany said seriously.

"I know, she knows it also. What about Santana?" Quinn asked while the two women walked to the train.

"I know Santana is really, really upset when she starts yelling in Spanish," Brittany told Quinn who couldn't help but think about Santana yelling at Rachel in Spanish and Rachel not understanding any of it.

They spent most of the train ride with Brittany telling Quinn about the rest of her classes and how there are some really talented dancers that she wishes would make it big one day, but she knows how hard it is. They got off at their stop and got into the car Brittany parked near the train that morning.

"Do you mind your commute? I mean driving to a train and then taking the train seems excessive," Quinn asked. She was used to walking to her corner and getting on a train that left her two blocks from work.

"I don't mind it too much, it's better than driving into the City. Plus I get to listen to music or read. The only time I don't like it is when it takes me longer to get to Santana. She drives all the way into work because she has a parking garage in her office building," Brittany explained putting the radio on. Both women started singing to the radio, pointing at each other when they both noticed the other sounded good.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Brittany asked for her gifts. A laughing Quinn finished putting the wine and food away and told Brittany to sit at the breakfast table.

"Ok, this first thing is a thank you gift for that amazing dance class today and the second thing is just because I saw it and it made me think of you," Quinn smiled, sliding the two bags across the table to a bursting Brittany.

Brittany took a box out of the first bag, lifting the top off and pushing aside the light pink tissue paper. She lifted up a light blue leotard with small silver decals in the shape of rainbows all over the body.

"Is it too silly? For some reason it reminded me of you," Quinn blushed.

"No, I love it! It's perfect, thank you so much!" Brittany jumped up and walked around the table to Quinn to give her a hug. "I'm going to wear it tomorrow. I love rainbows!" Brittany clapped.

She opened the second bag to find the dance book. It was a big coffee table book that showed famous dancers doing their signature moves.

"I love this book!" Brittany hugged it.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you have it already? I can return it tomorrow and get you something else," Quinn felt bad. She didn't think that Brittany probably had it.

"I do have it already, but I want to keep this one because you gave it to me," Brittany smiled. "Want to see something fun?" Brittany asked flipping through the pages about halfway. She slid the open book towards Quinn who gasped.

"That's you," Quinn said quietly.

"Well, that's me about fifteen years ago," Brittany corrected, tracing her fingers over her outstretched legs in the picture.

"Wow, you are beautiful. You look so graceful," Quinn traced her fingers over Brittany's arms. "This is amazing Britt," Quinn looked up at Brittany who had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss all of that. The lights and the stage and the attention, but now I get to teach people and I like that a lot," Brittany shrugged, quickly wiping a small tear out of the corner of her eye. "I have an idea, hold on. I'll be right back," Brittany bounded away. Quinn could hear her footsteps upstairs. A few minutes later Brittany came back down with her copy of the book. "Here," Brittany handed Quinn her copy. "It's a signed copy from the first printing," Brittany smiled.

"Britt, I can't take this," Quinn shook her head, pushing the book back across the table.

"Yes, you can. I have others. I promise," Brittany pushed it back.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me," Quinn smiled, hugging the book close to her chest.

"Shall we start dinner?" Brittany asked, rubbing her empty belly.

"Yes, let me go put this upstairs and I'll come help. I bought some stuff, it's in the fridge," Quinn ran up the stairs, putting the book gently in her suitcase. She got back downstairs in time to see Brittany pouring them the wine and turning the oven on.

"Ok, it should be heated up in about twenty minutes, shall we drink these and watch a little TV in the meantime," Brittany pointed towards the den with her wine glass.

"Sounds great," Quinn picked up her glass and motioned for Brittany to go first.

"What am I supposed to do here all day?" Santana whined, sitting on the couch in Rachel's dressing room. Even though Santana was supposed to be working at Quinn's job, it was a rare Saturday that Quinn would have had off so Santana was stuck following Rachel around, which is what Quinn apparently would be doing. Plus, all Santana could really do at Quinn's hospital was stand there and try not to get in the way.

"You can come watch the rehearsal and then I have to go to the studio for a little bit, then you can come to my performance tonight," Rachel answered while her stylist took curlers out of her hair.

"Fine," Santana sighed, leaning over to play with an award on Rachel's bookshelf.

"Be careful with that! That's a Drama Desk!" Rachel screeched.

"Jeez, chill out. I'm not going to hurt it. I was just looking at it. You know I was named the Bay Area's top Family Law lawyer last year. Had a big shindig in the City and everything," Santana spoke to the award.

"That's really impressive, Santana. You must be proud," Rachel said genuinely.

"Yeah, I am," Santana said sheepishly, placing the award back down gently.

"Ms. Lopez, Ms. Berry has arranged for you to be seated up front in the audience to watch the rehearsals. There will be an assistant with you at all times if you require food or beverage." Rachel's assistant said to Santana, who nodded awkwardly.

Santana watched the run through of Rachel's new musical, "Frankenteen." A true story, in which Rachel played an innocent young woman who was captured by a notorious bad guy named Finn, who was dubbed "Frankenteen" by the media outlets because of his awkward stature and bumbling moves. Rachel was outstanding in the role, given the odd material. Rehearsals finished and per their agreement Santana headed to the studio with Rachel to sing backup vocals on the song she was recording that day.

"Hey, Mike!" Rachel hugged her producer as they entered the studio. "This is Santana, she's my new wife for the next two weeks. She also happens to have one of the best voices I've ever heard."

Santana blushed, as Mike looked her up and down, stunned that Rachel Berry was giving another woman who wasn't Barbra Streisand a singing compliment. "Hi," she awkwardly waved at him.

"Santana is going to be singing backup on my cover of Love Song. Quinn is going to sing on it also, but I think it will be fun to have three harmonies, what do you think?" Rachel asked Mike more as a formality because they both knew he didn't have the authority to disagree with Rachel Berry.

"I think that's a great idea. Do you know that song, Santana?" Mike asked, adjusting some dials on his control panel.

"I do, so I just go in there and sing some lines?" Santana asked, not sure how the whole process worked.

"Yup, I'll give you a sheet with some lines on it and I'll play Rachel's recording into your headset and you just sing when your lines come up. I'll give you instruction on if I need you louder or higher or what not. Sound good?" Mike smiled.

"I hope so," Santana answered uncharacteristically nervous. She stepped into a booth next to a similar booth Rachel was in recording another set of vocals for a different song. Mike signaled to Santana that he was going to start the music. She waited for her lines to come up and went for it. Mike had her sing them a few different ways all of which he said were usable and amazing. Santana finished her part and sat with Mike to listen to the rest of the other song Rachel was recording.

"Mike, make sure Santana gets a bunch of copies when the editing is done. Send it to her in California, get the address from Quinn when she comes back." Rachel smiled at Santana as they left the studio. "Mike said you did an amazing job," Rachel bumped her shoulder into Santana's.

"That was really fun. Thank you for letting me experience that," Santana blushed. "Ok, enough of this mushy stuff. We have to get back to the theater, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm totally late, but honestly, they aren't going to start without me," Rachel shrugged.

"And there's the Rachel Berry I've come to know and love," Santana shook her head as they descended into the subway.

Rachel had arranged it so that Santana could hang out backstage during the performance so she could see what it was like, something not many people got to witness. She also promised a set of tickets and a tour backstage for Santana and Brittany if they were to come to New York while the show was still running.

A very tired Rachel and an overtired Santana made their way home after the performance; it was nearing midnight when they got back to the apartment. Rachel happily ate a fruit salad while Santana weighed the pros and cons of waiting until Rachel went to sleep to make some bacon. She finally settled on a small salad.

"Thanks for a surprisingly great day. I mean that," Santana gave Rachel a tired smile, and Rachel returned the sentiment. "I learned a lot this week."

"Like what," Rachel asked leaning on the table, foregoing all manners because of her exhaustion.

"I don't know, like just doing more stuff for myself. Maybe singing some more or like being more out and about like you and Quinn are," Santana answered.

"I like the life Quinn and I lead, but sometimes it's very tiring and we don't have much time to ourselves and the times we are together it's out at events or shows. It just feels like we are just each other's date sometimes," Rachel sighed.

"Britt and I work in the City, but we don't go out a lot. We stay in as much as we can. I sometimes think that spending time together means being at home but going out on fun date nights would probably make Britt very happy," Santana looked down, ashamed at herself for not seeing this sooner.

"Ideally, I'd like to spend more time with Quinn just hanging out in our apartment but my schedule is so demanding. I want to cook dinner with her or just be in bed together and not just immediately fall asleep," Rachel said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up the next morning, smiling at the bright sun streaming in through the sheer curtains on the windows. She stretched a bit, thinking that she could get used to the feeling of sleeping in every once in awhile. She also liked that she could eat a bit more of what she enjoyed because she worked most of it off taking Brittany's dance classes every day this week. She sat up in bed and let out a startled screech at the fat cat sitting at the edge of the bed, glaring at her.

"Umm, hi. I think Britt said your name was Lord Tubbington?" Quinn said, slowly making her way out of the bed and as far away from the cat as she could. "So, Lord Tubbington, how can I help you?" Quinn shook her head at herself for speaking to a cat that way, but she had seen Brittany do it and something told her it was best if she didn't get on the cat's bad side, if he even had more than one side. Quinn went to pat him on his back, but she was certain she saw his head shake "no" and backed away. She got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. Brittany was already in the kitchen making eggs when Quinn burst in.

"Hiya, how'd you sleep?" Brittany smiled, setting a mug of coffee in front of Quinn.

"I slept well thanks, you? Also, umm your cat, the big one, I mean Lord Tubbington, he isn't dangerous is he?" Quinn asked, not believing she was nervous about a house cat.

"Oh no, he's harmless. He used to be in a gang but we got him out. Just don't take away his cigars. When Santana and I first started dating she made that mistake and I'm not sure he's ever fully forgiven her." Brittany sighed, sitting down and placing their eggs on the table.

Quinn had now spent almost a week with Brittany and could tell when she was joking and unfortunately something inside of Quinn told her Brittany was not joking right now. "Oh, ok. Good to know," Quinn said uneasily.

"I can't believe it's almost been a week!" Brittany said between bites of eggs. "I miss Santana so much, but I've been having so much fun with you. I'm sad you live across the country." Brittany pouted.

"Me too, Britt. We still have a lot of time, let's not get too upset yet," Quinn smiled. "So, today is animal shelter day, right?"

"Yes! I'm really excited to show you the shelter. We do some yucky work that Santana hates, like cleaning the cages or washing the animals, but the best part is when we have the open house and people come in to adopt the animals." Brittany put her hands over her heart. "It's the best thing ever. Well, sex with Santana is the best thing ever, but this is definitely a close second."

Quinn blushed and continued eating her eggs. They walked to the animal shelter that was just ten minutes to the center of the small town. It was a hole-in-the-wall storefront, not much bigger than the 24-hour store on the corner of Quinn's block at home. They walked in and an elderly woman greeted Brittany with a big smile and a tight hug as Brittany introduced Quinn. The woman, who Quinn found out has run the shelter for fifty years, gave her a hug also. Brittany showed Quinn where the cleaning supplies were and how to handle the older or sicker animals. Brittany then put Quinn on animal cleaning duty, instead of cage duty since the cages could be a little foul. Quinn's first bath was a giant German shepherd who was, according to Quinn's estimation, about double Rachel's size.

"Ok buddy, it's just you and me so hop on into the tub." Quinn motioned for the dog to jump, but he sat on his hind legs stone still. "Up, ya go!" Nothing. "I can't lift you." She pleaded with the dog. About ten minutes of Quinn arguing with a hundred pound dog went by before Brittany came in to check on her.

"Oh, I probably should have shown you this trick. Hold on." Brittany ran back in laughing. She placed a small dog treat in the tub and the giant dog leapt in like a graceful ballerina.

"Yeah, I could have used that trick a few minutes ago," Quinn giggled. She soaped and scrubbed the dog, whose collar said "Bob" on it. "Ok, Bob, time for some conditioner." Quinn massaged Bob all over, doing a thorough job. When he was all rinsed off, she turned to grab a towel but when she turned back was met with Bob already shaking himself dry. "No!" Quinn yelled, but it was too late. She was soaking wet in a matter of seconds. Quinn sighed, defeated, and walked Bob back to his newly cleaned cage. Brittany was head first in the cage next door when she heard Quinn walking up. She scooted out of the cage, unable to control her laughter.

"You gave me Bob on purpose didn't you?" Quinn smirked.

"Me? No, I would never initiate you like that," Brittany snorted. "By the way, nice bra," Brittany winked, staring at Quinn's now see through shirt. She blushed; covering herself, thankful her back was towards the cameraman.

Quinn washed a few more dogs and cleaned the litter boxes of some for the cats. Their shift was over faster than Quinn expected and found herself not wanting to leave. Quinn missed her job, her patients, and her wife. But she liked having free time. Time to do things for herself and for others. She knew she was lucky that her job allowed her to actually change people's lives, but doing things on a smaller scale made her feel just as important and she had fun doing it. Quinn and Brittany went home to clean up then went out for lunch.

"I can't believe the rule changes are tomorrow. What are we going to do?" Brittany asked, eating her sandwich and reaching over to grab some fries off of Quinn's plate.

"I, honestly, don't know. I mean I just work, a lot. Or I tour giving lectures. You lead a much more free life than I do and I kind of feel bad taking that away from you. I mean, I go to the gym, Rachel and I go to a lot of concerts and Broadway shows. Stuff like that," Quinn said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, that all sounds like fun to me. San and I work in the City, but we don't go out a lot. We stay in as much as we can. Santana thinks that spending time together means being at home," Brittany shrugged.

"I'd like to spend more time with Rachel just hanging out in our apartment. Maybe cooking dinner together or eat in bed while watching a movie," Quinn said, amazed at how much she learned in just one week. "Hey, Britt can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Britt smiled, leaning in closer.

"Have you or Santana ever cheated on each other?" Quinn, hung her head low.

"No, I know I've never cheated on San and she's too transparent to have done it and not told me. Honestly, I tell Santana, if she does something I know it's not about me. It's about her. I don't want her to cheat and I don't condone it, but shit happens and as long as she comes back to me and loves me, then I've never been one to judge. I cheated on a high school boyfriend with Santana, so, you know." Brittany said seriously. "Why do you ask?"

"I kissed another woman two years ago. Rachel doesn't know. I just-I needed it at that moment. Rachel was always at rehearsal and work was very stressful, we met at a conference in Chicago." Quinn started crying. Brittany scooted her chair around, draping her long arm around Quinn's small shoulders. "You should tell her. No matter what you do, it's not the cheating or the kissing that will hurt Rachel, it's the lying. I don't really know your relationship but if you talk about it and explain why you did it I bet it'll make your relationship even stronger." Britt smiled, giving Quinn a peck on the temple. "So, was she hot?"

Santana woke up, shielding her eyes from what she thought was sunlight, but was actually the glare coming off the gold gilded mirror facing the bed. She turned over, stuffing her face into the overly plush pillow when she heard a light knock on the door. "Ignore it," she thought to herself. "She just wants you to eat a salad for breakfast or go work out."

"Santana, I know you're up. I don't want you to come work out with me, I know that's what you're thinking." Rachel said through the door, knocking louder this time.

"Fiiine," Santana whined, kicked the blanket off of her & stomping towards the door.

"What?" Santana swung the door open. Rachel stood there, mouth agape. "What, Rachel?" Santana asked, getting more annoyed.

"Um, good morning Santana. I, um, I."

"Rachel, I just woke up. Spit it out." Santana stood, hands on hips.

"Your tank top is see through, Santana. As are your lace underpants." Rachel blushed, but didn't look away.

"Wha-oh." Santana shrugged, but grabbed a silk robe off the back of the bathroom door. "Sorry about that."

"Yes, well." Rachel cleared her throat. "I was coming to say that I teach an acting class for underprivileged youth once a month and today is the day, would you care to join me?"

"Very cool, Rach. Yeah, I'd love to join you. Let me just get dressed," Santana blushed despite herself. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in 20 minutes."

Santana found Rachel in the kitchen using her fork to push some blueberries around an otherwise empty bowl. "You ready, blueberry?" Santana smirked at herself.

"Santana, I have to come clean with you." Rachel gently placed her fork down on the counter. "I find your body very attractive."

"And?" Santana asked, sitting down on the stool opposite Rachel.

"And, we're both married!" Rachel shrieked.

"Yeah, but I'm really hot, so it's ok." Santana stated, half to make Rachel feel better, a hundred percent because she knew it was true. "Plus, you're not too bad yourself, Legs," Santana winked.

"Fine, let's go. Just try to put the robe on _before_ I come in next time," Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, just try not to wake me up in the morning next time," Santana smiled through her teeth.

There was a car waiting downstairs for them, chauffeur and all. Santana gave Rachel a look, but gladly hopped in out of the cold. "Can we make a coffee stop please?" Santana asked through the divider.

"Here," Rachel handed Santana a cup of coffee she seemed to have produced out of nowhere.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Rachel guided Santana into the small auditorium that Santana joked was "Rachel sized." There were about a dozen kids sitting in the front row, talking, making noise, and singing.

"Hi, guys!" Rachel sang from the back of the auditorium.

"Hey Ms. Berry!" Most of the kids sang back in the same tune.

Rachel and Santana walked up to the stage, facing the kids. "Ms. Berry, who's this. You said your wife was a blond hottie. This is a brunette hottie," one of the girls asked. Santana raised an appreciative eyebrow at the class.

"Yes, Quinn is a blonde hottie, and yes this is a brunette hottie. This is my friend Santana, she's staying with me for a couple of days while Quinn is out of town. Santana is a singer also. Should we initiate her into the group?" Rachel gave a sly smile as the kids started cheering.

"I don't do initiations." Santana put a hand on her hip.

"Guys, what happens to people who don't participate in our initiation?" Rachel asked the smiling group of kids.

"They have to do a dare!" Everyone replied.

Santana sighed, but couldn't help smiling. The excitement radiating off the kids was infectious and she would probably do anything they asked of her, but she did have to try to keep up appearances. "Do I get to hear my options before I decide?" Santana asked, pretending not to care.

Rachel knelt down in front of the kids, gathering them into a huddle. Santana rolled her eyes, wanting to make a joke about how Rachel didn't have to kneel down, but controlled herself. They pretended to deliberate for a few seconds before Rachel stood back up. "We've decided that because we like you so much we will give you two choices, but you have to choose one and you have to give it your all." Santana nodded and waited for her options.

"You can either perform the normal initiation, which is get up on stage and sing any song you want, then listen silently to our comments and possible constructive criticism or you can do the dare, which today means running around the school, outside, with no shoes or jacket, scream singing Britney Spears' Lucky." Rachel took a seat in the audience waiting for Santana's reply.

Santana stood for a few minutes, her brow wrinkled, finger to her lips, mulling over her options. "Ok." Santana finally said. "I'll sing on stage. It's freaking cold out."

Rachel clapped, hoping Santana would chose that option. She gestured for Santana to step on stage. Santana slowly walked up the small stairs off to the side, trying to decide on what song to sing. She stood center stage for a few beats, her shyness peaking out. "I'm a little nervous," she whispered, looking at Rachel.

Rachel mouthed back, "you'll be amazing." Santana took a deep breath and started singing the first notes of Girl On Fire.

As Santana sang, every eye was on her. Everyone was sitting still, rapt with attention, mouths hanging open. Except Rachel, who seemed to be shifting uncomfortably in her seat while watching Santana. Santana finished, taking a bow to wild applause. The kids even stood up and screamed for her. She blushed, but relished the feeling of standing on stage like that. She sat down on the edge, waiting for Rachel to initiate the constructive criticism. A few minutes passed before Santana spoke up. "Um, Rach, do you want to ask the questions or can they just speak freely?"

Rachel, squeezing her deceptively long, crossed legs together, swallowed hard and tried to speak. "Ye-" she cleared her throat, "yes, ok um who has something constructive to say to Santana?" A small boy in the back raised his hand, Rachel nodded at him.

"Your voice is special because it betrays your emotions." The boy paused, "when you sing, at least just now, your face was feeling the music, you could tell when it was a tough note or when you really felt a line, but if I closed my eyes, I could tell a lot more about what you were feeling from just your voice." The boy finished, blushing.

"What's your name?" Santana asked softly.

"Allan."

"Hi Allan, you know you're very perceptive. I'm not an outwardly emotional person but it all comes out when I sing. Do you want to be a singer?" Santana asked, smiling at the small boy.

"No, I want to make music. I want to produce." Allan said, sitting up taller.

"Well, Allan, with an ear like that you're going to be a big shot music producer. You give me a call when you're all set up," Santana nodded. Allan beamed. For the next thirty minutes the class went around giving Santana mostly praise and some small critiques, like to keep her eyes open to engage with the audience and to work on her hand movements which one girl noted, "looks like Barbie is singing." Rachel stayed fairly quiet, just staring at Santana with a mixture of confusion and something else Santana couldn't place. When the class was over, Santana hugged all of the students and got back in the limo with Rachel. It was lunchtime and Santana was starving. The stopped at a local deli to grab some sandwiches and went back home.

They hung out around the house most of the day, Rachel being uncharacteristically quiet, Santana just trying to stay out of her way. Santana finally confronted Rachel as they were making dinner. "What's up, Blueberry?" Santana nudged her hip into Rachel's as they stood making their salads.

"Nothing is wrong Santana." Rachel took a step in the other direction

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I really didn't mean to, I've been trying to be good lately," Santana pouted.

"You've been wonderful Santana. I just-" Rachel stopped, throwing a cherry tomato into her mouth. Santana waited, while Rachel took an unnecessary long time to chew the tomato. "Santana, can we be completely honest with each other?"

"Of course." Santana put down her vegetable peeler and turned towards Rachel.

"When you were singing-" Rachel trailed off again, blushing. "I felt something."

"What?" Santana asked, genuinely confused.

"I felt something, down there!" Rachel pointed towards the floor, further confusing Santana.

"In your feet?" Santana skipped a beat, "Oh!" Santana started laughing. "I'm so sorry to be laughing, I'm laughing at you calling it down there!" Santana wiped a tear from her eye.

"Nice, Santana. I share something very intimate and embarrassing with you and you laugh at me." Rachel wiped her own tear away, turning back to her salad.

"I'm sorry Rach," Santana started seriously, "I just haven't heard anyone call it 'down there' in a really long time. Do you want to talk about what you felt?" Santana took Rachel's hand, guiding her to the living room without waiting for a response.

They sat down on the small love seat under the window overlooking Central Park. "I've heard you sing a few times now, but when you were up there singing that song, I've never heard anything like it. I got-," Rachel turned her cheek. "Excited."

"Can I tell you something, no one else knows?" Santana whispered. "I secretly downloaded all of your music, years ago, on to my phone and I listen to it on my commute and sometimes when you hit those impossibly high notes, I get really wet." Santana leaned back into the couch.

"You're just saying that." Rachel frowned, trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm really not." Santana insisted "Listen, we are both insanely hot, talented, women. There would be something wrong with us if we didn't find each other attractive or at least parts of us. Plus, we're a lot alike so I'm sure there's some narcissism in there somewhere," Santana smiled.

"What are we going to do about it?" Rachel asked, feeling more confident since Santana's confession.

"We're going to go out, get trashed, and sing karaoke in public of course." Santana stood up, c'mon Legs, let's decide what we're going to wear tonight." Santana sauntered away towards the bedrooms.

A few hours later, both women were once again getting into the limo. Rachel was wearing what amounted to a yard of tight black fabric, which started just above her nipples and ended just below her ass. Santana, clad in slightly more red satin because of her height, was equally attired. Rachel wore four-inch heels, so she was slightly closer to Santana's height.

The limo drove them to an obnoxiously hard to get into club, with a line around the block, but the bouncer recognized Rachel & just looked at Santana. They quickly got drinks and hit the dance floor. After their first drink, other free drinks just started appearing. Men, women, couples, the owner of the club all sent them drinks. They owned that dance floor and knew it. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" Rachel screamed into Santana's face, a strong scent of Vodka following. Santana nodded fast, making herself dizzy. They danced and drank for a couple of hours before decided it was time for karaoke. They stumbled outside and found their limo. Santana fell in first, Rachel practically jumping on top of her. The limo was sitting in a bit of traffic, so Rachel spread out, placing her head in Santana's lap. Santana absentmindedly stroked Rachel's hair, mesmerized by the bright City lights outside the window. They finally made it to the karaoke bar, which had no line even though it was packed inside. They got a drink and made their way over to the karaoke stage.

"You pick." Rachel pointed at Santana. Santana nodded and flipped open the big book of songs. She flipped through for what felt to Rachel like an hour, before finally settling on a selection. She showed the host and sat down next to Rachel, waiting their turn. Finally, the host called them up and the music started. Rachel and Santana drunkenly belted out Meredith Brooks' "Bitch" while laughing and hugging and pointing to each other. The finished to a rousing round of applause from the crowd and a lot of catcalls.

Rachel and Santana walked out into the cold, the tears from laughing so much sticking to their cheeks. "That was the perfect song choice!" Rachel yelled, both woman almost falling to the ground before they, for the final time that night, fell into the limo. Santana liked taking the limo because the camera's didn't follow them in there, it was just transportation so not fit for filming the producer said. They resumed their position of Rachel's head in Santana's lap, Santana stroking Rachel's hair. "Your hair is so soft," Santana said to the window.

"Mmm?" Rachel said, falling asleep.

"I said your hair is really soft," Santana smiled down at a sleepy Rachel.

"Quinn, got me this special shampoo and conditioner from Morocco or somewhere." Rachel shrugged, sitting up to face Santana. "I really miss her." Big, salty tears started running down Rachel's face.

"I really miss my Britt Britt. I miss her smell, and her smile, and they way her body moves, the way she can make me feel happy even when I don't want to," Santana sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, leaning in to hug Rachel.

"I miss Quinn's eyes, and the way she smells like bacon, and I miss tracing the scar on her back and making her feel sexy," Rachel hiccupped, leaning in for the hug they both needed.

As they leaned in to hug each other, their eyes met. Rachel licked her lips, making the decision to move in, before Santana even registered what was going on. Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Santana's. Santana let out a surprised sigh, but closed her eyes and kissed back. They didn't go beyond kissing and some groping, they didn't need any more than that from each other. Rachel's fingers feeling the hard nipples, she saw earlier that day, through the fabric imagining they were Quinn's. Santana's hands roaming up and down the legs she'd been staring at all week, pretending they were Brittany's. Santana liked the feeling of Rachel's body spread out on top of her, it made her think about how Brittany must feel when Santana is on top of her. Rachel, liked being on top of Santana, working her hands under her, the way she usually does with Quinn. Their minds were jumbled with thoughts and images of each other and their wives, conflicting emotions, but hungry needs.

In the morning they'll both say it was because of all the alcohol or maybe even the obvious sexual tension between two powerful, attractive women, but for now, for now, it was want. Pure want, not necessarily for each other, but just primal want and need. The need to be touched and to touch. The want of feeling warm skin on a cold night. The empty, yet shared feeling, of being 3,000 miles away from the one you love, but being next to the one you can have.

Santana finally realized the car had been stopped for a few minutes. She opened her eyes. A disheveled, panting Rachel was on top of her. Her head was spinning. She was so turned on, but missed Brittany so much. Rachel opened her eyes at the lack of movement. She looked down to see Santana staring up at her. "Hi," Rachel blushed, the reality of the moment sobering them both up.

"Hey, blueberry," Santana smiled. "I think we're home."

Rachel sat up, smoothing her dress up as Santana did the same. They fixed each other's hair and lipstick, before stepping back out into the cold air. They ran inside the building, holding each other up.

They said goodnight to each other in the hallway, Rachel off to take a cold shower and get rid of the pent up sexual tension. Santana headed off into her room, grabbing the house phone, thinking of another way to help get herself off.


End file.
